


Just some cuddles

by Squirrels_have_hands



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Drabble, Fluff, M/M, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-02
Updated: 2017-11-02
Packaged: 2019-01-28 11:24:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 205
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12605544
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Squirrels_have_hands/pseuds/Squirrels_have_hands
Summary: Matt just needs to relax and Shiro is willing to give up his bed but joins Matt anyway.





	Just some cuddles

**Author's Note:**

> Takes place sometime during episode 3, season 4

Matt let out a groan as he let his back relax against the decently soft surface of Shiro's bed.  
"This is way more comfortable than the beds on the rebel ships" He stretched out his limbs so his boyfriend couldn't get on and stuck out his tongue. Shiro wasn't having it so he ended up shoving Matt over between him and the wall. "Ah! You're gonna crush me" Matt swatted at the black paladin's left arm before accepting his fate and settling down and wrapping his arms around his boyfriend's and bring his leg up to wrap around it as well.  
"Pfft, you're not as dainty as you were on earth. You would probably be the one doing the crushing" The brunette responded by placing kisses all over Shiro's neck and cheek making the two of them laugh and make the older of the two squirm and try to get away when Matt's teeth grazed his neck.   
After a while he decided to stop because he got tired, resorting to wrapping his entire person, over Shiro like a blanket. Even though He felt squashed the one receiving the very heavy love, he appreciated the gesture and was able to drift into a happy, dreamless sleep.


End file.
